princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Zootopia Christmas
A Very Zootopia Christmas is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise It is Christmas Eve in Zootopia, and Nick and Judy are celebrating their first Christmas as a married couple. Everyone, family and friend alike, gathers for a big Christmas party at the new Zootopian home of Stu and Bonnie Hopps. Story It was the most wonderful time of the year again in Zootopia, Christmas time. All over the city, Zootopians were celebrating. It was the night of Christmas Eve, and Nick and Judy, on their first Christmas as a married couple, drove to her parents’ home, a large former bed and breakfast, for a Christmas party to remember. Along with Nick’s family, a group of the couple’s closest friends had been gathered for this event somehow. Nick and Judy had opted to wear matching red shirts for the Christmas holiday. Nick wore jeans, and Judy wore a soft, comfortable pair of female pants. “This is going to be great,” Nick said. Judy nodded. “Yes, but this is interesting. I would think that they would all be with their own families tonight,” she said. Nick shrugged a bit. “Maybe they spent the day with them, and they will be spending the day with them tomorrow,” he said. Judy nodded. Before long, they pulled into the neighborhood. A short time later, Nick and Judy pulled into her parents’ driveway. Rather quickly, they got out, armed the car and began heading to the door. Along they were met by Robin and Marian and Nick's brother and his wife. The family greeted each other warmly. "Merry Christmas!" said Marian. Nick hugged her. "Merry Christmas, Mom," he said. NIck and His brother helped carry some gifts to the door. They knocked and Bonnie answered the door. "Ah, you're here. Come on in!" she said. Upon arriving in the main area, which was adorned with plenty of colored lights, as was the Christmas tree, Judy's siblings all rushed to greet Nick and their sister. "Merry Christmas, kids!" he said. Soon, more guests arrived: Gazelle and her family. Chief Bogo and his family. Clawhauser and his family, and others. Now, the celebration could begin. "Who's hungry?" Stu asked. Everyone headed to the kitchen for Christmas Eve dinner. It was great. Bonnie looked at Nick. "Nick, I got the recepie for your mother's chocolate peppermint mousse that I heard you love so much," she said. Nick smiled eagerly. Everyone sat down to eat and talk. The bunny kids were eager for the presents. "Wait until you see what I helped pick out for you," he said to them. That made them even more excited. Soon, it was time. Before long, everyone was opening their gifts and thanking family and friends. The children began to open and play with their new toys. Nick and Judy smiled. He turned to her. "Merry Christmas, Cottontail," he told her. Judy smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sly fox," she replied. Nick then kissed her then and there. At the end of the night, both sets of their parents said goodbye. "Bye, guys. See you for New Years," Bonnie said. Judy nodded. "See you then, Mom," she said. It would be a Christmas long remembered. Category:Holiday stories Category:Christmas stories Category:Christmas Eve stories Category:Christmas party stories Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Celebration stories Category:Romance Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:PrinceBalto Category:Non-canon fics